The Clone of Allheaven
:Note: This is the Clone of Allheaven. See also: Allheaven | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Supreme Entity of Vast Expanse (formerly) | Affiliation = Vast Expanse | Sect = | Universe = | VastExpanse = Outside Vast Expanse (true body) | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = | Essence = | Combat = ~ Peak Transcendence | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Book = 09 , ? | Appearsin = ?? chapters | Quotation = All ye living beings in the Vast Expanse art my children. This place is the necropolis of the Ghost, thence, I take his appearance. | Speaker = Embodiment of Allheaven | Book# = 9 | Chapter# = 1532 | ChapterName = All Ye Living Beings Art My Sons | Introduction = The Clone of Allheaven is the supreme entity that has existed since the beginning of the world of I Shall Seal the Heavens. Allheaven was the sole ruler of the world since ancient times. In order to restore his dwindling power he forced people who where on the verge of becoming the Immortal into becoming a quasi-Demon; these quasi-Demons became known as the Son of Allheaven. | Appearance = While Meng Hao was trying to fuse with the Seal the Heavens Hex, Allheaven sent down an embodiment to stop him. This embodiment took the form of Patriarch Vast Expanse. After he realized that this wouldn't be enough he took another form, with eight arms and four heads. His body was blurry, which revealed something completely unexpected inside: countless stars, planets, vortexes and worlds, as if the entire starry sky of the Vast Expanse has become his body. | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Although he has been the ruler of the world since ancient times, his powers seem to have been dwindling recently, for unknown reasons. As time went on, he started vanishing. The first things to disappear were his legs, then his body, and then his head. Soon, the only part of him remaining behind to was his right hand. Eventually, his palm and thumb vanished, leaving behind only four fingers encircling the starry sky. Gradually, all the light was absorbed into those fingers. Four unique auras began to stream out of them. Of those four fingers, the second had a God-like aura. The third finger of the statue radiated a Devil-like aura. The first finger's aura was multifarious; it was like the Immortal. It was rife with death, with the same aura as that in the Necropolis of Patriarch Vast Expanse. It contained the same fluctuations as those in the Ghost City. And the final finger had a Demonic aura, which was exactly the same as Meng Hao’s. One of Allheaven's fingers killed Patriarch Vast Expanse's clone and every person in the former City of Saints, now known as the Necropolis of Patriarch Vast Expanse. During the time that Meng Hao was attempting to call back the Copper Mirror to him, an emissary of Allheaven appeared. He seemed hell-bent on stopping Meng Hao from obtaining the Copper Mirror. In the end, though, he ended up like the rest who attempted to interfere in the reunion of Meng Hao and Lord Fifth. When The Devil, The God and The Ghost failed to destroy him their true self no longer qualified to remain within the Vast Expanse, and they were expelled. They were able to leave a clone behind, but that clone would never be able to eradicate Allheaven. Those qualifications were put by the ultimate magical law, which exists above the Ancestor Realm. The natural law of the Universe itself. Allheaven's clone used the incomplete seventh transformation Mountain and Sea Transformation, to which Meng Hao counterattacked with Seventh Hex - Karmic Hex sealing the karma of the Mountains and Seas cutting of their connection to the true Mountain and Sea Realm. After that Meng Hao sealed all Karma connecting Allheaven to the starry sky of the Vast Expanse and henceforth, his true form may exist outside of the Vast Expanse, but he may not step even half a pace inside. Neither his body nor his soul may enter. As of this moment, Meng Hao's will has replaced Allheaven's. Afterwards he activated his curse his body exploded and he died in both body and soul | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Transcendental Cultivators Category:Male Category:Antagonistic Category:Clones Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Deceased